hardholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 2.7
Hardholme Season 2, Episode 7 – 10/6/2018 ETHERWOOD! Session Adventurers: Forge, Kamara, Carric, Mauve, Aurianya Special Guest appearance: Voice From on High Day 1 * The party prepares for their journey to the unknown Etherwood by gathering Stryders for the trek. Kamara has a surplus which he generously offers the crew for borrow or purchase. Forge and Carric both choose to borrow while Aurianya chooses to purchase a stryder from Kamara while Mauve prepares her own personal stryder. * Aurianya takes an extra trip to the Tipsy Tabaxi to get Simsum wine to offer as a gift to their hosts grateful that Root was able to cleanse all of their stock after the devastating loss of Tatiana. * The invited meet together to meet with Newman, for instructions on how to get to Etherwood: Follow river north to mountain range, go east along the base of the mountain until the valley is reached. Proceed through the Valley north until the river and follow the river through crevasse, north to the rivers and then go east again. * The group inquires from Newman how he knows so much about Etherwood, he shares that Etherwood is his home and he was chosen by his people to be the Observer. To be the one to select those worthy to be invited. The group urge him to come with them! He unfortunately cannot until a replacement has been selected and sent to Hardholme. * Maeve asks if there is anything we can bring with us for him, he gives a stack of letters addressed to ‘The Duchess’. * On the way out of town, the group runs into the obnoxious goblin Francis John Archibald who is insistent on coming to come on the trek and attempts to take Kamara’s stryder. They are able to get away by the grace of an insensitive remark from Carric about the Death Curse of the 72nd leaving Francis a blubbering heap as they make their getaway. * Quickly on their way, the group marvels at their travel speed as pass the Pyramids by mid-morning. Breezing passed Daemonwhite trees and Batdusas so fast that they didn’t have enough time to be startled by their presence… they could get used to this… Kamara just smirked knowingly… Stryders are the future… * First night as the group unwinds around the campfire. They witness Kamara peel off his skin and eat it. Maeve’s face goes a shade whiter than all thought was possible, but the rest of the crew’s interest was piqued. Kamara explains that it is just his old skin and it is actually packed with nutrients. The Tabaxi and Kenku’s eyes glisten in anticipation as they try his flesh while Carric keeps a cool exterior, Maeve looks away. Carric gags on his portion as Anya and Forge appear quite pleased and ready for more. Kamara again grins knowingly but does not offer more and soon they turn in for the night. * Carric and Forge take first watch, Maeve and Anya take second and Kamara takes third on his own. * During the second watch Maeve presents Anya with a Lavos knive, Maeve says she has wanted to present it to Anya for awhile but never had an opportunity. Anya is touched by the gesture. Wngas shows up during 3rd watch, Kamara does not catch it. Day 2 * The party cruises north along river and at the end of day two they set up camp at the base of the Temple on mount. * Around the campfire take of Calista starts, Kamara and Carric quickly discover they are Eskimo brothers! Aurianya is quite amused by this development, and considers offering the three of them a room… maybe later? * Wingas show up during the First watch, both Forge and Carric are unsuccessful. Day 3 * The party passes Red Hyla territory and the static and discomfort is palpable between the party members… that is until Carric flips the finger going passed adding some levity. * They set up camp right on the river fork that just at the bottom of the hills at the base of the northern mountains. They. Are. Giant. They go as far as the eye can see in all directions including up. * The night passes with no event. Day 4 * In the morning they begin to travel up the hills and make their way toward the valley. Daemonwhite trees a buzzing as they pass them. Weaving in and out through Holmasaurus. * They continue east along the mountains and camp in the mountain pass. * Kamara throws his Kam-e-ra to Aurianya asking for a picture as he stands triumphantly on a rock pronouncing ‘I call this… Kamara’s pass! Maeve pulls down some sunlight to provide lighting for the commemorative photo. * Camp light flickers off the mountain walls as the group takes camp. The party feeling accomplished at finally reaching the mountain pass, allow themselves to let loose. Tree fruit gets passed around, Forge, Carric and Aurianya all partake while Kamara and Maeve pass cautioning against the wisdom of getting high at this moment. Carric jokingly says, ‘Okay mom…’ and continues to partake. Carric and Anya have a small buzz, however the fruit hits Forge hard. He dances a jig around the campfire for the group. He tries to fly with Aurianya propping him up as he flaps his wings. Maeve is close behind making sure he doesn’t fall. Carric is feeling warm feels for … Mom.. * Throughout the night, each watch had a Wingas visitation, however none of them successfully caught one. = Day 5 * The next morning, they go true north through the pass and approach a forest at the end of the pass. The forest had a strange feel to it. A haze spills out of the forest, but unlike a haze you have ever seen. It shimmers and shifts as you look at it from different angles. What you can see of the trees, covered in this haze, almost seem to flicker as you pass or appear diffused. Leaves on the tree tops are different shades of grey. * Maeve takes the first step into the forest as Carric says ‘goodbye mom’. As she disappears she screams in panic startling the group. A few seconds later she can heard giggling and saying, ‘kidding.’ The group sighs in relief and step though the veil of fog. * Through the fog is a forest of a different nature, It is darker within. Instead of flickering the trees around them shimmer. The coloration of everything is a few shades off, as if there is a filter over everyone’s vision and while it is darker than the light present in Hardholme, there seems to still be an ambient light. It is… an Etherwood. * First sign of life seen is a large fox with deer legs with tiny goat horns that shimmer. It is wounded and bleeding out. Without hesitation, Maeve goes to its side to assess its injuries and to help it. * A tiny hooded figure approaches, she is a pale grey woman with what seems to be hundreds of tiny wolf serpents writhing from under the hood framing her face . ‘The mouse comes to the trap.’ * The woods fill with the sound of intense music that pulls everyone to ready their weapons… except for Maeve who continues to kneel next to the injured creature without giving the hooded figure a second thought. * Initiative Order: Kamara, Forge, Carric, Anya, Hooded Figure, Maeve. * Kamara calls out, ‘To the ground’, and mind slams her, she is unfazed. * Forge, Ego wipe her throwing a force that rushes into her and knocks her back. She appears unsettled but quickly stones her face. * Carric moves to hide behind Maeve and the creature and attemps to blinds the Hooded Figure, she is unaffected. * Anya unleashes an arrow from her crossbow, making contact on the Figures forearm. * The Hooded Figure disengages, pops up in-between everyone, makes eye contact with Carric and Anya. Both feel this force attempting to overpower them, but both shake it off while Carric flips her the bird. * Maeve turns her back to the woman and casts sanctuary on the creature. Then pulls out large crossbow, nocks an arrow but misses. * Two more robed figures appear where the first one first appeared. They go before and after Maeve. * Kamara reaches into the bag of holding, pulls out a horn and blows into it. Nine Old Guard Norse Berserkers pops up around Kamara. Carric says’ I wanna be in there! And runs into the middle of the circle with Kamara. * Kamara yells, ‘Three of ya to the one of the right, three to the one on the left, and the rest of you COME WITH ME!!!’ Kamara runs towards the original Hooded Figure, takes his spear and into her with a twist, saying, ‘ I wanna see you bleeeeed.’ * Attacking at the same time as Kamara, the Nine of the Old Guard begin to make quick work of their targets. * Forge attacks the original Hooded Figure slicing a large gash across her chest, not quite deep enough. * Carric does activates his entrance ability making the whole battle pause and turn to him as he dramatically re-enters. * Kamara locks eyes with the Witchy Hooded Figure, and his arm starts to turn to stone, reaches out and touches corrosive touch. His stoned arm goes through the Witch’s torso as she splits in half. * The 6 Guards continue to wail on the two new-coming Hooded Figures, roughing them up quite a bit. * Forge joins the frey on the Baddie on the Right. * Carric, Dissonant whispers making the two baddies run away. * Anya attempts to run up on and tackle the guy running away on the right… misses and stumbles to the ground instead… * Maeve Flash of light twinned. On both of them. Stunning them a moment before they continue to run away. * Anya get bit by one of the wolf snake hair on her arm and she begins to feel the same pressure come over her from before, she is able to fight it off. * Kamara’s arm continues to turn into stone but overcomes it and throws the stone off in defiance. * Kamara ego wipes the Baddie that is attacking Anya, disarming him. * The Guards kill the Baddie on the left. * Forge energy beams the last one standing with cold, saying, ‘You know who killed the dinosaurs… the ice age’ and the Baddie shatters to the ground. * Four more Hooded Figures show up! Saying, ‘The mice end up being wolves… wolves are still good to eat.’ The group grunts in frustrations as… * Three Blue cat people with shimmery horns swing down from vines in the trees. The main one is finely dressed with a hat with a feather sticking out of it and a pipe handing out of his mouth. The quickly dispatch the snake haired people with ease. They speak to each other in a tongue that no one recognizes. * Kamara talks to them in psychic speech… ‘what the hell just happened’, * The finely dressed one, ‘You met the more… unsavory people in these woods. They are called Quaggs. They generally only attack if you stop for their bait. The injured creature, otherwise they generally leave travelers alone.’ * The Finely dressed Cat was named Rakhusha and they are the Tigris. He shares with them that they are quite close to Meera and the people of Etherwood saying, ‘If you are headed there, we may see you there one day’. * All while the conversation is happening, Aurianya is captivated by Rakhusha, carefully watching him as he speaks. * Carric gives Menga which Rakhusha happily receives. * Rakhusha says that they must be off, calls, ‘Tally Ho.’ The Tigris collect the heads of the Quaggs and are gone as quickly as they came. * Maeve heals the foxydeer as much as she can, and names it Kitsune. It follows her on her Stryder. Maeve also heals Anya snake bite. * The party travels through the forest and occasionally foxydeer and other strange animals, all with the same shimmery horns. Including large beasts with long spiky teeth, they look like a cross between a rhinoceros and the abominable snowman. Aurianya whispers under her breath, ‘Scary-wally…’ Maeve overhears it repeating it in pleasured agreement. They make it to the final river at the end of the day and they set up camp. * The night passed without event. Day 6 = * To get a survey of the land, Kamara and Anya climb a tree, the see trees all around save for the river. * The gang gallops east along the river, the come to a point where the river pours into a lake that sparkles and the forest opens up. On the same side of the river they are on, the earth forms a peninsula. Just off the coast is an island with a city on it. The peninsula has a beaten path that leads to a bridge. At the end of the bridge is a tower and a person. * ‘What are you doing here?’, calls the man in the tower in a thick western accent. Kamara replies in his very own thick western acceent, ‘We have been summoned by Meera.’ Kamara introduces all in group. Towerman, - ‘I am Leonard… I like how you talk… do you have proof?’ Maeve steps forward, ‘We have letters for her!’ Leonard comes out wanting to take the letters, Maeve steps back saying, ‘ I will be give it to the duchess herself.’ Leonard calms her saying he just wants to confirm their information, returns the letters and lets them on their way. Etherwood * As they walk passed the tower and walk into a square that is lined with what seems to be houses with a large building in the middle. They note how incredibly windy it is as they walk up to the building, it is a stable, Shinehorn Stables. * They tie off their stryders and walk in. They talk to a man named Wallace petting a baby foxydeer, he calls it a Shinehorn. Wallace runs the Shinehorn Stables. Carric gives Menga which Wallace happily takes. * Kamara introduces everyone, still speaking in the thick western accent. Wallace pauses, ‘I like how you talk.’ In his own thick western accent. Then, acknowledges that they were the people invited from Hardholme, and gives news that Meera seems to be ill, so they came just in time. * Maeve asks him as many questions about the shinehorns and his stables as she can, they find out they are genderless, and Wallace has owned the stables for 40 years. Wallace noticing Kitsune, takes her shinehorn to help nurse it back to health. Maeve is leery of this but allows him to take Kitsune. * Maeve wonders to herself out loud, ‘They must mate by touching their horns together and a baby shinehorn blinks into existance… They are so dear they must mate for life…’ Wallace exclaims, ‘Well… yes, that is exactly right!’ Aurianya smiles to Maeve at her intuition. * Kalista comes up in conversation, Carric and Kamara have found another Eskimo Brother! * They are given direction of Meera and head on their way… except for Kamara who seems content to continue chatting with Wallace. Maeve, anxious to give the letters to the Duchess tells the talkative Kamara, ‘I will stab you, heal you and stab you again… come on.’ * They next stop into a bakery for bread and meet the owner Marjorie Celsus. Anya asks for cheese… Marjorie appears distraught saying they haven’t had cheese in years. Forge asks for meat, Marjorie explains that the town does not eat meat. At all… she misses it sometimes. She comments that they party isn’t from around here… you must be the candidates, from Hardholme… Aurianya ears perk up and eyes widen. Carric gives some Menga to Marjorie who is pleased to receive it. She offers all free bread saying, ‘It is made from Sparklegrain that we grow here in town.’ It is the best bread they ever had… * Aurianya agree, it was literally the BEST. Marjorie replies, ‘WE have the best bread in all the land!’ Kamara and forge love the bread and will be meeting with Marjorie later for some Sparklegrain Whiskey that will ‘knock their socks off’. * The group splits at this point, Carric and Kamara and Forge go into Void Room Saloon, Aurianya and Maeve head in the direction of Trader Mac's Saloon. * Carric initiates his Dramatic Entrance ability making the whole room stop to notice him. The effect was underwhelming considering there were not a lot of people inside the dark and divvy bar. An auto-piano playing in the background, the deeply offended Carric smashes hand down on the keys to stop it. * Kamara announces the grand Carric who pulls out guitar and issues as killer performance that pleases the small audience. Arturio, the man behind the bar and owner of the Void Room Saloon, is deeply impressed. * Kamara offers some of his skin… Arturo accepts and LOVES IT. Carric offers Menga to which he quickly and firmly refuses. * Carric orders ‘9 of the best thing you’ve got’, and receives 9 Sparkle-Straw cocktail. ‘Not like the fake stuff they have across the way…’ Arturo replies, ‘ Mac stole the recipe from me!’ Arturo describes the drink as a ‘Speakie drink’, You drink it and it makes you ‘speakie’. The guys love it! * The group inquires more about the bar across the way that is a ‘thief’ and swear to avenge the treachery by spitting on the group when they enter! * Within Trader Mac, meet Mac, the… rather handsome owner. The dimly lit dive bar was also sparse in customers. * Aurianya and Maeve attempt to gather information from him, Aurianya fluttering her eyelids a bit more than usual in an attempt to have an easier time getting him to talk. He is abrasive with Maeve. * He offers them Sparkle-Straw cocktails… It’s just okay. * The guys suddenly barge in spitting on everything they can see, calling him a fake. Mac and the other patrons get into a scuffle with them, knock Carric in the face, and kicks everyone out. = The Duchess - Meera * They then head to the palace where the guards that let them in acknowledging them as the ‘candidates’. They are directed go up the stairs where Meera would be in her room, it is a plantation style home. * Inside Meera’s room, she looks quite frail and weak. Her voice and soft and raspy as she speaks, ‘It is nice we finally have candidates, well not candidates anymore.’ Kamara asks, still speaking in his western accent, ‘‘What are we now?’ Meera replies, ‘, I like how you talk… you are guests.’ * Everyone introduces themselves. Carric, seeing Meera in pain offers her Menga, she hates it! Maeve gives Meera the letters from Newman. They find out that Newman was chosen to select people he found trustworthy to keep the secret of Etherwood safe. * Kamara takes a knee and asks what they can do for her and the town while they are there. She considers it but cannot think of anything at the moment. Just be nice! * Meera gives them information about the town. The town is vegetarian because Meera is, she doesn’t like the idea of eating the little animals. Dorothy runs the fields that grow the Sparkle Wheat that feeds the whole town. * The Tigris saved them as they were making their way through the forest when they first reached this land. They have been close friends ever since. The Tigris have a kingdom up north and are frequently coming through Etherwood on their way to adventure across the world. * The Shimmering Lake is bottomless, but you can swim in it and people often do. There are fish people named Zoraphim that live in there that visit often as well. * Kamara and Anya stay with Meera, Maeve goes for a walk in the garden while Carric and Forge decide to take advantage of Meera’s kindness and look for things to steal. * Carric whispers to Aurianya to join them, she whispers back, ‘I only enjoy stealing from assholes, not from people who show kindness to us.’ * While looting, Forge is quietly rummaging for valuables and Carric is clumsily knocking into shit. Surprisingly, they did not get caught. * Back in Meera’s chambers, Kamara kneels by her bed. Kamara asks what ails her, Meera says "sparkle fever". She thinks it is because I spent too much time swimming in the lake visiting with her Zoraphim friends. They have many cities in the lake and are quite strange. She referred to them as the ‘Angels of the Lake’. * Many people swim in the lake, but not as much as Meera. * Kamara produces the Hastohmuff compendium explaining the nature of the novels. Meera delights at the idea of all the fantasies she will get to experience. Anya gives Meera the music box with the sounds of one of Rael’s more tame songs. A haunting and melodic song of encouragement (after meeting Meera, Anya is excited to provide her with one of Rael’s more… entertaining songs).. Meera sweetly takes the gift. * Kamara explains that while not many know much about Etherwood, the few that do have chosen him as the Ambassador. That he has sworn to do everything in his power to ensure a fair and happy friendship between Etherwood and Hardholme. * They leave Meera for the night and all sleep in the palace for the night. Day 7 * Everyone wakes the next day to beautiful and sparkly morning. They decide to spend the day exploring in the lake. * On the way to the Flap and Paddle for gear, they run into Sheriff Jesep Everett. He explains with his thick western accent that there has been ‘Talk of trouble from the new comers. Spitting in people’s establishments. Startin’ bar fights with the owners. And Arturio tell me that you people are comin’ in here eating meat!’ * Kamara replies in his thick western accent, ‘Oh dear, I am very sorry for the trouble, It must be a misunderstanding.’ * The sherriff replies, ‘I like how you talk… but still, I have to take the word of our people under consideration!’ * Anya asks for forgiveness forgiveness in her best Rael performance, except that she stumbles on her words and is unsuccessful. * Carric ends up persuading Jesep that ‘We are the ones who are owed an apology, and that Mac should kiss my ass, literally.’ * Jesep leads them to Trader Mac and everyone apologizes to everyone. * They make it to Flap and Paddle owned by Raphael. Carric gives Menga, Raphael is look warm about it. They rent takes and have 30 (20) mins of air. They want to try to increase capacity to go longer. Kamara makes a note that we may be able to help with that. * Carric is wearing a speedo, Maeve wears a full-body one piece. * In the lake is a whole new world. Bioluminescent flora and rocks are everywhere. The water is clear, it is stunningly beautiful. The lake is massive and seems to go on forever in every direction (except behind). They keep their eyes out for Zoraphim, but see none, they see very little fauna at all. * They return the gear and ask about the Zoraphim, if they every come on land. They do and wear helmets with water in it so they can breathe. Kamara asks in his thick western accent if they like anything specific, like alcohol. They do. * Raphael tells Kamara, ‘I like how you talk…’ Kamara asks him if he himself like to drink… he replies, ‘No, I just like water. Kamara gives him a Hastohmuff copy he was carrying, ‘In the hopes of doing further business with you’. * The group returns to talk to Meera, she is loving that books so far. They ask about Newman replacement and talk over some considerations, Wallace comes up. They will be there a week and Meera will have her replacement choice by the end of that week. * Aurianya produces Simsum wine for Meera to enjoy with her book. Carric states, ‘I do not have a gift for you, but I will do a performance dedicate it all to you!’ * Meera thanks him but then says, ‘I’d rather know the company of a man again, it has been so long. Meera continues to explain her many exploits, she has had many… * Carric thinks a moment then says, ‘I think I can help.’ Hands Meera his Phil. She takes it gleefully and asks for some privacy. * Carric calls over his shoulder ‘I will need that back sometime!’ Meera replies, ‘You will get it back from my cold dead hand!’ And the door slams behind them. * The group then goes back to the Shinehorn Stables to check on Kitsune. Wallace says that it will need to stay for at least one year to gain strength. As of right now, it will not survive the journey back to Hardholme. * Maeve is upset by the news and starts to talk with Wallace about possible solutions. They settle on trading two stryders for two shinehorns, He reminds them to just not stop for another injured animal if they want to keep away from the Quaggs. * They ask Wallace about returning to Hardholme with them, but he refuses but quietly asks what it was like to eat meat… Kamara offers his skin, Wallace refuses politely, with a small sigh. * They stay for a week to really get a feel for the town and gather the information they find useful to return with them to Hardholme. Forge comments during his time here about how nice it would be to settle here… He begins to inquire about building a home. * The End